1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses are configured to store data and output stored data. Semiconductor memory apparatuses are divided into a volatile semiconductor memory apparatus and a nonvolatile semiconductor memory apparatus according to a scheme of storing data.
A volatile semiconductor memory apparatus and a nonvolatile semiconductor memory apparatus may be divided according to whether a refresh operation is performed or not to retain stored data.
The volatile semiconductor memory apparatus should be accompanied with the refresh operation to retain stored data. In this regard, research has continuously been made to reduce the current consumption of the refresh operation.